


Insomnia's A Bitch

by whoovestrings



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Michael uses they pronouns, Nonbinary Character, pure vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael cannot sleep, this isn't the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the quickest thing I've written, and has no real reason behind it other than I need to vent as someone who is probably far too old to sleep with a teddy bear, but does so anyway.
> 
> This also may be leading up to a longer fic, maybe, maybe not.

_This is bullshit_ Michael thought, looking at the clock. 03:24. Why did they have to still be up at this time? Everyone else in the apartment was asleep. They knew it.

"This is bullshit" Michael said, out loud, and just saying it proved it a little bit more. They didn't know what it was, but something about talking had a calming effect, to some extent. Talking to other people was horrible, but talking to themself? That, they could stomach.

"What the fuck am I meant to do?" Michael wondered to no one. They went through this every night. Suffer for as long as it took, then exhaustion would eventually kick in, and they'd go to sleep. There had been almost no break from this routine for as long as they could remember, and they were sick of it.

There was a shelf in Michaels room with an assortment of items. There was a framed picture of the crew, taken just after a heist, a hand gun, more for decorative purposes than practical use, and a stuffed bear Gavin had gotten them. He had given one to everyone, and the bear was meant to be for Mogar, the nickname that the city knew them by.

"It works for kids, right?" Michael asked, and knowing that they would rather be caught sleeping with a teddy bear than not sleeping at all, they took the bear down from the shelf and hugged it close to themself. Mogar was soft and fluffy, and Michael was thankful that Gavin was one to show off with gifts, as this was almost a perfect thing to hold.

"I'm a five year old" Michael laughed, but couldn't help but think that the presence of Mogar did indeed have a sort of soothing effect, and they found themself drifting closer and closer to sleep, until the next thing they knew, there was sunlight streaming through the window, and they didn't feel as shitty as they would have expected.

Mogar was placed on Michael's bedside table, as they knew that it was going to be needed again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the inspiration for this came from the fact that I have a stuffed bear named Mogar.


End file.
